theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Newman and Austin Travers
Summer Newman and Austin Travers are fictional characters on The Young and the Restless. Summer is the daughter of Nicholas Newman and Phyllis Summers. Austin is the son of Mary Jameson; the identity his father is currently unknown. At the time Summer met Austin, Jack Abbott was thought to be her biological father because of Nick's ex-wife Sharon Newman tampering with the paternity test. Summer doesn't like Austin's close working relationship with Mariah Copeland. History Summer and Austin met while Austin was working for her aunt Avery Clark. The two quickly fell one for another, despite the fact tang Summer was fresh out of High School. Avery was being stalked by someone with the username "4MJ", who was revealed to be Austin. Austin blamed Avery for the death of his mother, Mary Jameson. His username was acronym for "For Mary Jameson". After Austin was shot in the shoulder by officer Courtney Sloane, he went to Summer to explain the whole story, but swore he had real feelings of him; and Summer agreed to run away with Austin. Summer and Austin stayed at a motel, where she lost her virginity. Soon after, Nick and the cops tracked then down and Austin was arrested. Summer begged Nick, Avery, and Jack to help Austin and they agreed because Summer really liked him. Summer decided to marry Austin so she couldn't be forced to testify against him. Summer's friends and family were torn between not approving of the marriage and supporting her. Ultimately, they decided to support her and Summer and Austin had an official wedding with her friends and family in attendance. A girl who looked just like Cassie Newman named Mariah Copeland is hired by Nick at The Underground. Mariah is later to be revealed to be the twin daughter, Sharon never knew about. Mariah was very negative but friendly with Austin which made Summer jealous. Summer and Austin invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Austin also couldn't accept Summer's extravagant gifts such as an expensive tie from Fenmore's. Summer, Abby, and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon which also inlcuded Nikki, Victoria, Kelly, and Mariah. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying except Summer who was drinking non-alcoholic drinks. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day Fenmore had arrived back into town and came to see Summer. Seing Summer and Fenmore sit down at The Underground and reconnect about their memories, made Austin jealous and gave Mariah suspicions. At Nick and Sharon's wedding, Summer supported Nick and Sharon's relationship by speaking for them. Just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Sharon left the church. Summer, Jack, Austin, and Avery arrived at the hospital with Phyllis. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. The next day, Summer took off her wedding ring and introduced Austin to Phyllis as her friend. Austin was angry at Summer and Summer claimed they can't give Phyllis a whole lot of new information right now. Austin arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Kelly, Jack, and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. The next day, Summer took off her wedding ring and introduced Austin to Phyllis as her friend. Austin was angry at Summer and Summer claimed they can't give Phyllis a whole lot of new information right now. Phyllis finally returned home to the Abbott Mansion where she was greeted by Summer and Austin whom she had met in the hospital. Phyllis asked Summer why she's so close to her tall, handsome, male friend. Summer told Phyllis that her and Austin were engaged in which Phyllis was enraged. Phyllis claimed Summer is only 18 who should be living her life. Summer corrected that she's in fact 19. Phyllis asked how long they've been together and Austin stated last spring which Phyllis didn't agree with! Austin was still upset that Summer wouldn't tell Phyllis the truth. Ashley Abbott dropped the bomb asking Phyllis how she likes her new son-in-law when Phyllis wasn't told Summer was married because the doctor told her family not to let her know all the information in the past year. Ashley claimed she was sorry for dropping the bomb on her like that. In the mean time, Jack hid all the technology in the house so Phyllis couldn't read up on what she missed. Phyllis cracked the password by figuring it was Summer's birth date. While, Jack, Austin, and Summer were over at the mansion again, Phyllis angrily blurted out that Summer married a felon! Phyllis was derogative towards Austin and furious. Phyllis was spiteful towards him for holding her sister at gunpoint and shooting Paul Williams at the wedding! Summer fired back by saying Austin's not the only one in this room who almost killed Paul williams. Phyllis mandated on having this marriage annuled but Summer and Austin convinced her otherwise. Austin apologized to Phyllis for his past and Phyllis tried to negotiate forgiveness if he informed her on what she missed in the last year. Austin couldn't do that since he'd be going against Jack, Summer's fake father, if he did that. After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Summer and Nick were upset by Sharon but also by Phyllis who only cared about revenge but eventually forgave Phyllis. On Cassie and Mariah's birthday, Mariah left the Underground early. Summer closed the bar, and she and Austin had sex in the bar. After Summer went to the back room, Mariah came back. Austin went to wish her a Happy Birthday, but was silenced when Mariah kissed him. Kevin arrived and was surprised to see Mariah kissing Austin. Mariah said she liked kissing Austin and Summer came back and asked what Mariah liked doing. Kevin covered for Mariah and they left soon after. Austin then admitted to Summer that Mariah had kissed him because he didn't want there to be secrets between them. Summer went ballistic and wanted to find Mariah, but Austin calmed her down. Mariah apologizes to Austin for kissing him. Austin tells her he understands why she did it, but that what she did was selfish. Austin also tells Mariah she could end up hurting Kevin as Kevin walks in. Austin makes himself scarce, and Kevin talks with Mariah about the conversation they had. Mariah asks Kevin why he cares so much, and Kevin says he figures maybe he can help himself by helping her. He asks for a donation for the cancer run he and Michael are doing. Mariah decides to give Kevin all of her tips. After Kevin leaves, Austin returns and Mariah says she and Kevin are just friends. Austin tells her that it doesn't mean that she and Kevin can't be more than friends. Summer comes in, and Marish tries to apologize, but Summer rants at how Mariah is pathetic and selfish and how know one could ever love her. Mariah leaves upset and heads to Crimson Lights. Kevin sees her and they embrace. A building inspector comes by and reveals that he left messages with Austin to give to Nick. Summer becomes irritated with Austin for not giving Nick those messages, and Nick tells Austin off as well. Austin becomes irritated, feeling Summer isn't supporting him. When Nick comes back, Austin angrily quit. Alone at the Underground, Austin sends a text to someone, asking if they want to have some fun. The person asks what Austin had in mind. The next day, Austin comes to pick up his last check, revealing to Mariah and Kevin that he has quit. They Summer comes in and Mariah and Kevin asked them about the Valentine's invite Mariah received. Austin says he and Summer got the same invite, and Summer seems surprised. Mariah quickly recognizes the tension between Summer and Austin, and gleefully wants to talk about it some more; Kevin suggests that they don't, and leads Mariah away. Austin tells Summer he needs to make some changes, and Summer worries he wants to break up with her. Austin reassures Summer that he still wants to be with her. They also decide to join Mariah and Kevin at the Abbott cabin, unaware they are being watched by someone. At the cabin, Mariah, Kevin, Austin, and Summer were joined by Abby, Fen (Kevin's nephew), Noah. Noah called Abby out on being the one who called them to the cabin, and she admitted it. Abby suggested they play Never have I ever. Summer said" Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", which Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and drank. The game started as casual fun until Fen said "Never have I ever committed murder, which causes Austin to storm out in anger. Austin comes back and apologizes for storming off like he did, saying that talking about murder made him think of his mom. Abby wants to continue the game, but Summer and Austin decide to leave. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Gallery Summer & Austin pose together.jpg Summerxaustin yryr.jpg Jack busts Saustin.jpg SaustinWeddingCrashed.jpg SummerAustin.jpg SaustinPool.jpg SaustinWed.jpg SaustinWedding.jpg Summer Austin5.jpg Summeraustin.jpg Summer and austin wedding.jpg saustin make out.jpg Saustin has an audience.jpg Category:Couples